Check please!
by melinda08
Summary: Sam's wildest dream comes true. S/D/R if easily offended Do Not Read!


Sam smiled sinfully, almost as sinful as the dessert he suggested to Diane as he whispered. "How hot would you like it?"

Diane thought about it for a second, her hormones racing. She'd never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him in this moment. Thoughts of the past were forgotten and he'd never looked so attractive to her. The waiter walked over and asked if they would like any dessert. Their reply was unanimous.

"Check, please."

As Diane raced across town to Sam's apartment, she stopped to think about what she was doing. Was this a mistake? Would she regret this in the morning? Who really cared? Sam was back in her life and there had to be a reason for that. She didn't drive halfway across the country only to make a fool out of herself for nothing. Something good had to come out of this. This was a dangerous road she was on, one that she had been on many times, but this time it felt right. Six years had passed since their last encounter so maybe this time would be different. She was sure of it. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong this time. Worst case scenario, this would be a one night deal, and she could live with that. She'd been with Sam hundreds of times before, and she could do a lot worse. No one had ever pleased her the way he had. She never dreamed that lovemaking could be, well, fun before. He was creative and energetic, and though she prided herself in being in fit condition, she could barely keep up with him, though she would never tell him that. He had enough of an ego, especially when it came to his sexual prowess. No, this evening would prove to be quite interesting indeed.

As quickly as she'd gotten there, Sam had still beaten her- never underestimate his motivation, Diane laughed to herself. She met him at his car where he took her hand and they walked quickly to his door. Fumbling with his keys, he laughed and then let her in. Wasting no time, he kissed her, letting her know without words how much he had missed her.

"Slow down there Mayday. We have all evening," Diane laughed. "I've never known you to be the kind of guy to be in a rush. Unless you've changed . The old…"

"Don't say it! I'm not older," Sam protested. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Sam didn't drink but he kept a bottle on hand for his dates.

"I'd like that."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" A frustrated Sam cried out. He went over to answer it when he saw that it was Rebecca, who had obviously cleaned up since the last time he had saw her.

"Hi Sam. Can I come in?"

He looked at Diane who just smiled at him.

"Actually…"

"Sure Rebecca. I was just having a glass of wine. Would you like one?" Diane offered.

"That sounds great. I came here to thank you for everything. I know I've been acting a little crazy lately- that's me, crazy Rebecca, but you've really been there for me. I have really done some soul searching and I have decided it's time for me to put the past behind me. No more men. No more anything. Time to focus on my career and my friends and myself. You're looking at a new Rebecca Howe," she declared.

"At least I'm looking at a clean Rebecca Howe," Sam commented as he handed her her glass.

"Was I really that bad?"

Diane bit her tongue. "No sweetheart, you just needed a little freshening up, that's all," Sam reassured her. So I take it things with Don didn't work out?"

"No. But maybe it was for the best. Maybe you were right. Maybe I was settling. I know things haven't worked out for me in the past but maybe I should keep my eye on the prize. I know there's someone out there for me just like there's someone out there for you- oh hi Diane," Rebecca waved as if she had just noticed her. Diane waved back. "Were you two in the middle of something?"

"Actually…" Sam started.

"No it's okay. I'm glad we have this time to talk. It's always nice to know the other women in Sam's life," Diane interrupted.

"I am aren't I? I mean I am but I'm not. Nothing happened if that's what you mean. Nothing for you to worry about. I mean there were a few times but that's all in the past, right Sam?"

Sam waved his hand in the air, then looked over at Diane, afraid of how she would react.

Diane nodded. "That's okay. You're an attractive woman, he's an attractive man. It's reasonable to assume that two consenting adults would… you know, a few times. I can handle that. It's none of my business really."

"Really Diane? That's awfully big of you," Sam commented.

"After all, I have had my own share of affairs. Politicians, actors, writers… I have not wanted for company."

"Am I causing trouble? That's the last thing I wanted to do," Rebecca asked.

"No, please stay," Sam told her. "Let's have some more wine."

So Sam told some more jokes and the wine flowed freely. Diane and Rebecca were laughing at everything that Sam had to say. He was enjoying himself all things considered.

"Do you know what surprised me about Sam?" Rebecca asked.

"What's that?" Diane asked curiously.

"He's a good kisser," she giggled.

Diane looked at Sam and then at her. "Yes he is."

"There's this move he makes where he looks at you for a few seconds right before he leans in and that's enough to drive you crazy," she sighed. "Do you know what I mean?"

"No I'm afraid I don't."

"Let me show you." Rebecca stunned everyone when she walked over, gazed at Diane, then leaned in and kissed her. Sam's jaw dropped and he couldn't help but smile. This was something he'd only dreamed of happening.

Instead of being offended, the way she should have, Diane found her responding to the kiss. She leaned in and pulled Rebecca closer for another one. She gently touched her face, surprised at how warm another woman's face could feel. For a minute Sam thought about getting his camcorder but then he knew that might be pushing it. Diane's heart raced about a hundred miles a minute. How far did she want to go with this? She knew that Sam would be in seventh heaven if she went all the way, but this was something that she had never thought about before. Still she was surprised at how she was responding to Rebecca and found herself very curious about what might happen next. Looking over and seeing how excited Sam was she decided to make his dreams come true- just this once.

She removed Rebecca's jacket and tossed it Sam's way. This was getting better by the minute, he thought. It was all he could do to keep from going over and having his way with the both of them at that very moment, but he knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity so he would savor it for as long as he could. Slipping her hand up the back of Rebecca's blouse, she undid her brassiere and then moved her hand around the front of her chest. Just the touch of Diane's hand caused Rebecca to sigh, and Sam enjoyed every minute of this. She removed her blouse and began to kiss her chest, taking a soft breast in her mouth, causing Rebecca to sigh in pleasure.

"Lay down," Sam commanded, and Diane obeyed. "You know what to do," He looked at Rebecca.

"I'm not sure…"

He walked over and kissed her passionately, giving her the encouragement she craved. She walked over to Diane and removed her skirt and panties, and then began to touch her. She was amazed at how warm another woman could feel. Quickly Diane came to her release and Sam undressed. Rebecca walked away and climbed on top of Diane.

Incredibly turned on, he replayed the preceding events in his mind briefly while looking at Diane. Here he was, with the love of his life. He never thought any of this would ever happen. All he wanted to do was please her the way she had pleased him. He did so, multiply. Soon he couldn't control himself any longer and let go, and then collapsed beside her. Lying so close to her he could hear how fast she was breathing and he knew she was doing the same thing. He hadn't been this excited in a long time, and he knew that they both knew it. Of course he would never tell the gang at the bar about this, though he would have loved to. They would never believe it in a million years. This was almost too good to be true.

Business went on as usual with Sam and Rebecca, and they pretended like nothing happened. Diane and Sam went on with their relationship, and having that little extra only made it that much more exciting. He never forgot what she did for him, and so he worked harder at it this time. She moved back to Boston, where they both gave it their best shot. All due to two little words- "Check please!"

The end


End file.
